Currently, many portable electronic devices use absolute location or geocoordinates determined or otherwise calculated using traditional IEEE 802.11 (WiFi®) location services. These techniques usually derive device location using trilateration based on a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) propagation model, a WiFi time-of-flight (ToF), or by compiling a set of RSSIs from a number of different WiFi sources as a location signature (e.g., RSSI fingerprinting). Some of the solutions permit the user of the portable electronic device to enter or otherwise input semantic labels (e.g., indoor locations at a room level) that are then logically associated with a respective location.
A typical approach may include collecting WiFi samples at a number of locations within each room or semantic location followed by applying a supervised classification algorithm to map a new WiFi measurement to the trained hotspots. Such existing solutions are tedious, requiring the portable electronic device user to manually train a room or semantic classifier to create a WiFi database that maps a particular signature to a particular semantic or room location. Such a system is labor-intensive and requires periodic maintenance when the room environment changes.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.